


Fate and Paopu Fruit

by voidxgear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: DDD spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxgear/pseuds/voidxgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would Riku share a Paopu Fruit with Sora, given the opportunity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate and Paopu Fruit

Sora had the tendency to wander off. This wasn't anything new, but after almost losing him to become one of Xehanort's vessels, and all the other times he'd almost lost him to one force or another, Riku couldn't help but...well, check up on him.  
Riku had gone to Sora's house shortly after school to share some notes with him, but Sora wasn't home. Where did he go? It was probably no big thing but the fear that he'd come so close to losing Sora was still pretty fresh in his mind so he went looking for him.

After some searching, he found him on the other island, past the bridge, sitting on the paopu tree watching the sunset over the open sea.

"There you are, you lazy bum." Riku teased as he approached the tree, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Thought I'd find you around here. Skipping out on your homework again?"

As he got closer he noticed that Sora was eating a paopu fruit. He didn't think too much of it though, other than it was nice to see Sora eating something that wasn't junk food for a change. He climbed up on the tree, sitting next to the younger boy. Maybe he could be a lazy bum for a little while too.

"No way! I'll get it done before tomorrow." Sora said defensively between bites. "I always do, don't I?"

"Barely." Riku said, looking at him with a slight grin. "Waking up early in the morning to finish complicated math problems wasn't one of your smartest ideas."

"I don't have math homework tonight. And that was only once!"

Riku just laughed. "Whatever you say."

Sora laughed as well and took another bite of his paopu fruit, enjoying the scenery with his best friend. He glanced down at the fruit in his hand and noticed he only had one piece left.

"Want some?"

Riku glanced at him to see the last piece of the fruit being offered to him and rose an eyebrow suspiciously. Sometimes, he really didn't understand Sora. He did know what that meant, right? Knowing Sora, it was possible he forgot. It was also possible that he did know and just didn't think anything of it and simply wanted to share a piece of fruit with his best friend. Or maybe the legend of the paopu was exactly why he wanted to share it with him. Most of the time, Riku was pretty sure that not even the brunette himself understood what went on in his own head.

Riku turned his gaze back to the sea and crossed his arms. "Nah, think I'll pass." He said.

Sora shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said before popping the small piece into his mouth.

One thing was for sure, Riku didn't need a piece of fruit to know that he and Sora would always be together. The more he thought about it, deep down, he was sure that Sora felt the same too.


End file.
